


The Morning After

by alphe_ratz



Series: A Collection of Newsies Stories [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AH YES, Anyways, F/M, I think that's it - Freeform, Morning After, Sex Mentions, also kinda fluffy, hello, i'm rambling at this point, it sort of talks about them having sex but not in detail just feelings nd shit, it's only rated T rather than M because it's not too mature but it does, katherine's like 5'3 for me and davey's 6'1 so uh yeah, smut mentions, snuggles you know, so if sex not being entirely private makes you :/, then uh yeah, there's that, tis me, uh jack hears them, uhu yeah i think that's it, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphe_ratz/pseuds/alphe_ratz
Summary: (A small drabble)The morning light began to shine through the blinds, just as it did every morning, Katherine awoke at the sound of her phone buzzing, it was just a winking face from her roommate, Jack, and by that she guessed that he heard what happened the night before. She managed to get a glimpse of the message before sighing, somewhat amused, and rolling over, so that she was practically close enough to kiss David’s bare chest.





	The Morning After

**Word Count: 985**

* * *

The morning light began to shine through the blinds, just as it did every morning, Katherine awoke at the sound of her phone buzzing, it was just a winking face from her roommate, Jack, and by that she guessed that he heard what happened the night before. She managed to get a glimpse of the message before sighing, somewhat amused, and rolling over, so that she was practically close enough to kiss David’s bare chest.

Last night - part of her wondered if it was a dream and by God she just might strangle the universe if it was. But judging by the broad hand that held her waist and the slight pain between her legs, it was quite real.

David had been snoring quietly, his breath tickled the top of Katherine’s head and one hand, while the other held her waist, carrassed the back of her head, protecting it in a way. At the feel of her moving, rolling over to check her phone, he woke up, or sort of - he was still half asleep, but his eyes fluttered open and he glanced around the room for a moment, it took him a minute but he finally came to his senses and memories of the night before came flooding back, he blushed a little. Katherine must have felt him or seen him because she spoke up, voice groggy with sleep, “You okay…?”

“Yeah,” He tightened his hold just slightly, unable to help the smile that was creeping onto his lips, “Yeah, I’m good,” He began to rub small circles into her skin, “You okay?”

“I’m good, sort of sore… but I’m good,”

“You’re sore?” He asked in disbelief, not that he thought Katherine was lying, but he struggled to believe that he could do that to someone, but then again the height difference should be taken into account seen as it was about nine inches.

“Mhm…” She blushed then sighed, her breath hitting his chest, causing him to chuckle at the ticklish feeling.

Katherine began to doze off, the occasional movement of David waking her up again, not that she was complaining, his company was something she loved, whether it was just having a study date or gentle (or not so gentle) sex that they had. She couldn’t help but mentally swoon at how he would hold her just right, and the look her gave her after they’d been kissing - full of lust with pupils blown and swollen lips.

God, she just couldn’t stop thinking about last night, the way their moans and groans and gasps and whimpers filled the room and the way the bed was quietly squeaking beneath them with every movement. Or the way he was so, so gentle with the way he touched her, it was as if he held her any tighter then she may shatter, but if he held her any gentler than she might just disappear, he had a good balance.

She glanced up at his neck, or rather she went to have a look at his sleeping face - which she found intensely adorable, but a few clusters of red and purple marks caught her eye, some were darker than the others, he had one or two on the side of his neck, one by his collar bone and another further down - nearer his chest. From what Katherine could remember, David had quite happily returned the favour and if she had looked down then she would see several decorating her inner thighs and breasts, or is she had looked in the mirror, which she would later, then she’d see a number of hickeys scattered across her neck. He had always enjoyed giving them, rather than receiving - not that he minded at all, in fact he quite enjoyed it, but he had a slight thing for marking and, if given the opportunity, he would give a hickey to Katherine. He was possessive in a way, not in a toxic way, he just wanted Katherine to be proud of him, to be proud of being his girlfriend, and of course she was and he didn’t have to do anything to prove it, but he felt the need and with the way he used that mouth and tongue of his - she certainly didn’t mind.

David looked like he had fallen asleep by now, his breaths had evened out and his hand slipped a little downwards to rest on Katherine’s ass, this was a definite sign he was asleep - the sober and conscious David that Katherine knew would never do something with such carelessness, she did everything in her power to hold back a snort and a laugh, and she managed it, just, all she had to do was think about the dirty things they whispered to each other and that quite quickly shut her up, in fact her ears were on fire just thinking about it, so you could imagine how she reacted in real time.

“Why are you all red?” David asked with a breathy chuckle, Katherine glanced up to see that he was awake, and perhaps he had been the whole time but she wasn’t quite sure, she guessed he hadn’t been, perhaps just dozing or something along those lines.

“Huh? Oh- I think Jack heard us last night…” She said, mentally patting herself on the back for covering that up so quickly with a half-decent answer.

“You think…?” He trailed off, nothing to say and somewhat embarrassed,

“Yeah… he, uh… I got a message from him this morning, nothing bad, it was a winky face so um…”

“Ah, okay, as long as he’s not mad or anythin’ then that’s fine.” He went to rub his thumb against her skin again but quickly moved his hand back up to her waist again before doing so, his cheeks still dusted with pink and red.

“You sure?” She leaned into him again, letting herself cozy into his chest again.

“Mhm.”

“Mmkay…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Have a lovely day, my darling!
> 
> anyways enough of me soundign nice  
i just,,, really fucking love datherine and it needs more content so uh this is what me, a braincell and a few prawn crackers can do on a saturday night


End file.
